Recently, many businesses have implemented online solutions to address their needs and expand the means through which such businesses offer their products and services to their customers. At the same time, there are an ever increasing number of channels (e.g., the web, mobile, etc.) through which such businesses can interact with their customers. Many online solutions need the ability to scale in order to respond to an ever-increasing number of requests from multiple channels. Even for such systems, high performance and fast responsiveness is desired.